Profiles Of Creation and Destruction
by AutumnTeal
Summary: Profiles for my D2L characters. Reine is French for queen, not destroyer, even if that is her job. Well, enjoy -Autumn Ps. Explicit songs have cussing. Pps. Cute mini fanfics in between. Ppps. Ha, I said pp. Oh god, Immature children crossing. But seriously, read the mini fics.
1. Heroes of Creation

**Okay, so Here are some profiles for my Fanfiction Ocs. As you can see below. The story I'm doing... it's not on hiatus or anything, it's just going to take a bit of time to get up because I did a thing and deleted chapter two. Idiot girl is an idiot. ;) Some songs are explicit and I will put a warning after the titles. Enjoy and keep these songs in mind because in some fics you need to use them. Well, not need but, you know! Review with some new songs for me to listen to!**

Fanfiction ocs:

Heros of Creation

Autumn:

Auburn streaked hair

One green eye one purple eye. Can alternate between left and right

Grey jacket, graphic t-shirt, paint splattered blue jeans, converse with hand drawn pictures.

5ft 7"

Lean and muscular but says she has no upper body strength

Weapons;

Magic sword that can turn into a very familiar staff, paint, a medium sized paintbrush, and sharpie markers. Uses art magic in her sketchbook.

Quote;

"I am Autumn of Creation. I am the goddess of all known worlds. The universe gave my this role when my sister killed my father. That was the biggest mistake the universe ever made. The second biggest mistake was giving me a pointy stick and the ability to swing it around like a maniac. I will destroy you without remorse and once you are dead I will have a party where I use your skull to hold the punch. Try me freak!"

Family;

Father - The Creator

Mother - Angela

Siblings - Summer, Hiro, Reine, Jason. Adopted siblings Michael and Catherine.

Friends/Relationships (together = 3 broken up = /3)

Jowee, Mari, Wilfre /3, Kirby, Adeline, Luke Triton /3, Luigi, Echo, Frisk, Chara, Rose, Miles, Clive, Sans.

Songs related to this character;

Roundtable Rival (Lindsey Stirling) Still Breathing (Green Day) My Demons (Starset)

Summer:

Curly blonde hair

Bright blue eyes

Blue long sleeve shirt, white fuzzy vest, blue skirt, black leggings, white slip on flats.

5ft 8"

Stunningly beautiful but constantly denies it.

Weapons;

Silver bow and arrows, her voice, can summon music notes and can sing extremely well.

Quote;

"I wish I could say life is like... an ice cream sundae that's smothered in hot chocolate syrup and chunks of chocolate and... wait, back on track. Anyway, unfortunatly if you want all that chocolate you have to work for it and even then there's no guarantee that you'll get it. And even if you do get it it might end up being bad. You could get sick from all that sugary goodness. Does that make sense? I didn't think so either."

Family;

Father - The Creator

Mother - Angela

Siblings - Autumn, Hiro, Reine, Jason, Adopted siblings Michael and Catherine

Friends/Relationships

Peach, Daisy, Cyan, Black, White, Mari, Heather.

Songs related to this character;

Crystallize (Lindsey Stirling) What are you so scared of (Tonight Alive) Believer (Imagine Dragons)

Hiro:

Blonde spikey hair

Dark green eyes

Red t-shirt with a yellow lightning bolt, blue jean shorts, black tennis shoes.

6ft 0"

Strong and brave, the first hero

Weapons;

Spear, magic pen that can write anywhere the scenarios can come true in battle, occasional baseball bat.

Quote;

"No, I'm not a stuck up idiot and no I do not play with dollies. I am a manly man who likes being right and playing with action figures. Why would you think anything other than that. I mean, look at these guns!"

Family;

Father - The Creator

Mother - Angela

Siblings - Autumn, Summer, Reine, Jason, Adopted siblings Michael and Catherine

Friends/Relationships

Orange/Loyalty 3, Mario, Luke Triton, Jowee, Mike.

Songs related to this character;

Elements (Lindsey Stirling) Riptide (Vance Joy) Radioactive (Imagine Dragons)

Reine:

Auburn streaked hair

Dark purple eyes

Black t-shirt with medium length sleeves that are kinda flowing y'know?, blue jean shorts, black cloak, gym shoes.

5ft 5"

The embodiment of pure evil, former hero of Creation

Weapons;

Sword that is rarely used, the complete power of darkness, obsidion daggers and large shards that can be summoned from the ground.

Quote;

"Wow look at you. I can't believe that it's been three years and you're still as stupid as you were when you were a little kid. Don't look at me like that, it's true. I saw what you did for her. That made me want to kill her even more just to see the look on your face. And trust me, I will. And you won't be able to do anything about it you weakling."

Family;

Father - The Creator

Mother - Angela

Siblings - Autumn, Summer, Hiro, Jason, Adopted siblings Michael and Catherine

Friends/Relationships

N/A

Songs related to this character

Troubled Times (Green Day) Demons (Imagine Dragons)

Jason:

White messy hair

Bright blue eyes

Blue green sweatshirt hoodie thing, black stretchy jeans, blue green gym shoes.

5ft 6"

Mute but creative and inventive.

Weapons;

An old ipod that has different music on it, a small dagger with lines of binary carved into it that read 'my enemy's invisible I don't know how to fight.'

Quote;

"Yeah, I type my words on my ipod so I can speak. They all say I can speak volumes when I want to. I guess they're right. But I can do other things with volume. It's my strength. I could make your ears bleed in five seconds and I won't regret it. Watch yourself."

Family;

Father - The Creator

Mother - Angela

Siblings - Autumn, Summer, Hiro, Reine, Adopted siblings Michael and Catherine

Friends/Relationships

Black 3, Clive, Kirby, Adeline, Olivia, Luke Triton.

Songs related to this character;

Shadows (Lindsey Stirling)

Michael:

Brown messy hair

Green eyes

Black jacket, green t-shirt, blue jeans, converse

5ft 9"

Former human who died with his sister. Made into a hero by Autumn.

Weapons;

Literally anything metal.

Quote;

"Autumn's a good person. I mean, sure she's a little intense at times but that's only because she cares about us. She's like a mentally insane mom. Actually, don't tell her I said that. Heh, she'd draw moustaches all over my face in permanent marker."

Family;

Father - (Adopted) The Creator

Mother - Deceased

Siblings - Cathrine, Adopted siblings Autumn, Summer, Hiro, Reine, Jason

Friends/Relationships

Echo, Autumn, Hiro, Mike, Heather, Kirby.

Songs related to this character;

Transcendence (Lindsey Stirling)

Catherine

Long wavy brown hair

Green eyes

Blue stretchy dress that comes down to her knees and has music notes on it, black slip on shoes.

5ft 6"

Former human who was made into a hero with her brother Michael. Shy and quiet.

Weapons;

Can summon strings from string instruments.

Quote;

"It's not the size of the dog in the fight. It's the size of the fight in the dog. Tiny but mighty, y'know? Short people unite, ha ha."

Family;

Father - (Adopted) The Creator

Mother - Deceased

Siblings - Michael, Adopted siblings, Autumn, Summer, Hiro, Reine, Jason.

Friends/Relationships

Echo, Autumn, Hiro, Jason, Mike, Heather, Kirby

Songs related to this character;

Elements orchestra version (Lindsey Stirling)

Echo:

Really short black hair

Blue eye, half her face is game code

Short sleeve band t-shirt, blue jean shorts/jeans, black gym shoes

5ft 8"

Human who died in an accident and was fused with magic. Sarcastic but loyal.

Weapons;

Small dagger, can find people's weaknesses by scanning them and can read their code.

Quote;

"I'm not a good person. I'm not bad either. Heck, I don't even know if I am a person. All I know is that I can find all your dirty secrets and weaknesses and I will exploit them if necessary. Or we could be friends, hang out, paint each other's nails, but where's the fun in that?!"

Family;

Unknown

Friends/Relationships;

Autumn, Catherine, Michael.

Songs related to this character

American Idiot *Explicit* (Green Day) Shatter Me (Lindsey Stirling)

I put my pencil down on my bed and read the list over, seems good so far. Just then a paper airplane hit me in the forehead. I jumped up, brandishing the pencil like a dagger. Jowee was standing outside my slightly open door,

"Hi." I nodded in acknowledgement,

"Sup. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with the village burying the dead?" He shrugged,

"Yeah but... I decided to play video games instead, can you blame me? I don't like dead bodies." I shuddered,

"The eyes... they're so freaky." He jumped onto the bed,

"What are you working on?"

"Something." He snatched it out of my hands,

"Profiles? Why?" I grabbed them back,

"I... one of the voices requested it."

"Oh yeah, the mysterious voices the Creator hears. Didn't the original guy hear them too?" I nodded,

"Yup. Any Creator can hear them. It's called the comment section on YouTube."

"What?"

"Okay, so basically they comment, and I can hear them. But, it's more like I see them. And one of them wants this."

"How long have you been living alone again?" I hit him over the head with the nearest book,

"Since you're technically one of us, I'll do your profile, okay?" He grinned,

"Okay. Make sure you put that I'm handsome." I rolled my eyes and started writing again.

Jowee:

Orange fur (kinda) you know what, he's a raposa. Enough said.

White shirt with blue rectangle, red scarf with bell, goggle things, wears pants (sometimes).

Short. Very short.

Kind Raposa who is constantly helping save the world.

Weapons;

Yo-Yo with spikes around the edges.

Quote;

"Oh rapo, what am I getting myself into?"

Family;

Unknown (to everyone but us.)

Friends/Relationships;

Mari 3, Heather, Wilfre, Echo, Autumn, Summer, Hiro.

Songs related to this character;

Mari and Jowee, Jowee (unused).

I showed it to him,

"Happy?"

"Doesn't really make me sound as hot as I am but... it's fine. No one's ever going to see this, right?" I smirked,

"Sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night."


	2. The Underworld

Goddesses of the Underworld

These people monitor the underworld and limbo, where all the evil creations go. Also some evil raposa go there when they die.

Red/Vengeance:

Long red hair

Scar running down through one eye. Red eyes

Uniform, red cloak, white boots, golden pin as a sign she is the leader.

6ft 0"

Leader of the Underworld, a little unhinged but compared to Cyan, perfectly sane

Weapons;

Knife collections, 'nuff said.

Quote;

"I am the leader, I make the rules! You listen to me or risk getting stripped of your immortality and killed! Don't test me!"

Songs related to this character;

Seven nation army (the white stripes)

Orange/Loyalty

Short orange hair

Orange eyes

Uniform, orange cloak, black boots

5ft 9"

Second in command to Red, loyal, brave, and kind.

Weapons;

Spear.

Quote;

"I would lay my life down for my friends and colleagues. You may think that makes me a coward but I know it makes me braver than you."

Songs related to this character;

The Arena (Lindsey Stirling)

Yellow/Patience

Long blonde hair

Yellow eye, eye patch on other eye

Uniform, yellow cloak, black boots

5ft 7"

Third in command, clear headed and friendly.

Weapons;

Sword

Quote;

"We can work this out. We can do anything as long as we believe we can. Well, the possible things. No one can grow wings so for gods sake stop trying Cyan!"

Songs related to this character

Boulevard of Broken Dreams ((Explicit) Green Day)

Green/Wisdom:

Long green hair with messy bangs

Green eyes, occasionally wears glasses

Uniform, green cloak, black boots

5 ft 7"

Smarter than anyone but is only cocky about it around Red

Weapons;

A large book that has a nasty habit of setting itself on fire.

Quote;

"When I was little, I used to dream about seeing the sun. I actually saw it in my dreams and it was the most beautiful thing ever. I dedicated my time to reading about it and learning what it was. But now that I see it in person... you can know millions of facts, but seeing the real thing makes those facts insignificant."

Songs related to this character;

Discord (I dunno who made this but credits to them!)

Cyan:

Curly poofy cyan hair

Cyan eyes that tend to change colors when she's excited

Uniform, cyan cloak, black boots. Likes decorating her cloak with random stickers.

5 ft 5"

A little too happy to be normal.

Weapons;

A slingshot and some pointy rocks. Also the power of positive thinking.

Quote;

"One time I locked myself in my room and I saw this guy running around outside. I helped him crawl through my window, but it turns out my door wasn't locked because Red walked in and saw me holding this guy with gold hair who's still dangling out the window. It was more embarrassing for me than it was for him. I think he got dragged off by the wolves again. The men are the wolves caretakers but the wolves think they taste good. Speaking of tasting good, do you want food? I want food. Can we go get food?"

Songs related to this character;

I chose for her since she accidentally knocked herself out when I asked Wonderwall (Oasis)

Blue:

Blue hair with bangs that flop down over one eye

Blue puppy dog eyes that make you feel emotions inside

Uniform, blue cloak, black boots.

5ft 6"

A little too depressed to be normal.

Weapons;

She makes most people feel sad just by talking, does that count?

Quote;

"Meh..."

Songs related to this character

How to save a life (the fray)

Indigo:

Indigo hair that looks like a mix of Blue's and Violet's.

Indigo eyes

Uniform, indigo cloak, and black boots

5ft 3"

Blue and Violet's daughter. Eventually ends up getting the emotion, pride.

Weapons;

A sword that can be pulled apart and used as two swords.

Quote;

"I swear I'm adopted."

Songs related to this character;

Centuries (Fall out boy.)

Violet:

Purple hair with a bit of wave to it.

Purple eyes

Uniform, purple cloak, black boots.

5ft 6.5"

Lawful good, loves Blue even if she's incredibly difficult to get along with.

Weapons;

Whip that's on fire most of the time

Quote;

"I'm so glad that people can love whoever they want nowadays. Blue, Indigo, and I couldn't go anywhere in the sixties. It got a bit awkward."

Songs related to this character;

Light 'em up (Fallout boy.)

Brown:

Brown straight hair

Brown eyes

Uniform, brown cloak, black boots

5ft 5.5"

Works on keeping evil souls in Limbo. Has to be pretty heartless.

Weapons;

Two sharp daggers hidden in her gloves

Quote;

"Ha! There is no escaping Limbo. You can't escape a black hole, can you?"

Songs related to this character;

Immortals (fall out boy)

Grey:

Grey short hair

Grey eyes

Uniform, grey cloak, black boots.

5ft 7"

Usually extremely bored. Also works in Limbo.

Weapons;

Short sword like the ones they used to use in gladiator fights.

Quote;

"I'm riding a freaking lava dragon! I could care less about what your friends said last night!"

Songs related to this character;

Wake me up when September ends (Green Day)

Black:

Black spiky hair (doesn't stick up or anything but... maybe if I do a story about her I'll draw it)

Black blindfold over her eyes

Uniform, black cloak and boots.

5ft 7.5"

Occasionally sadistic, can be kind, but doesn't like it much.

Weapons;

A hot knife so she can cause her victims more pain

Quote;

"I'm pretty sure I may have accidentally blown up the bathroom on every floor. But don't worry! I didn't get hurt. I did hear a few screams but I'm just going to ignore that."

Songs related to this character;

Sweet Dreams (Eurythmics)

White:

Looks like Black but everything except the boots is white.

5ft 7.5"

Merciful. She and Black blinded each other in a fight before they met Red. She spared Black further pain in that battle, by dropping her weapon.

Weapons;

Just a dagger.

Quote;

"Accidentally blew up toilets and heard screams huh? And you're not worried anyone's dead? Jeez Black. How much more crazy can you get?"

Songs related to this character;

Take me to church (Hozier)

Jowee scanned the page,

"You interviewed them about this stuff before the battle?" I nodded,

"Yeah. I even prank called some of them. Black is such a potty mouth." There was a knock at my door,

"Come in." Hiro walked in shyly,

"Hi Autumn, Jowee. Can I hang out in here for awhile?" I rolled my eyes,

"Next you're gonna try and sleep in here." He raised an eyebrow and I smiled,

"Kidding, make yourself at home." He flopped down on my bed,

"Whatchya got there?" I handed him both papers,

"Stuff." He read through it,

"You're not half bad at writing. I should teach you all the tricks." Jowee bounced a little in excitement,

"You'll teach me too, right?"

"Sure. Heck, I'll teach anyone who wants to learn." I grinned,

"Mr. Of Creation. Yeah, I can picture it." He gave me a shove and I rolled off the bed,

"So, sleepover in my art studio tonight?"

"Don't want to sleep alone Autumn?" Jowee smiled,

"Okay! You're bringing the popcorn Hiro!"

"I can't cook."

"How hard can it be?"


End file.
